In recent years, the amount of information that users obtain has continued to increase. For at least this reason, questions of how information necessary for users will be extracted, or how information will be provided, have become increasingly important. Thus, presentation of information using sounds has been proposed. PTL 1, for example, discloses an information processing device that provides users with information using sounds having directivity. A user can select a sound using the orientation of his or her face from a plurality of sounds provided by the information processing device.